Moments clés
by Elphe
Summary: Les instants drôles, étonnants, émouvants et parfois cocasses de la vie d'un détective consultant et de son ami médecin. Recueil de fic'/drabble sans prétention. Peut contenir du spoil.
1. Rencontre avec l'Intruse

**_Titre_ : Moments clés  
**

**_Disclamer_ : **

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail. **

**_Note de l'auteur_ :**

** Alors je me lance dans une petite série de drabbles sans prétention. J'aime beaucoup ce genre, ça me permet de condenser tout ce que j'ai envie de dire, de faire passer en quelques mots. Ces drabbles seront plus ou moins drôles, courts ou parfois plus longs... Tout dépendra de l'humeur du jour. Évidemment, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, c'est encore plus fun d'écrire avec une petite contrainte. Un peu comme un défi, eh. **  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_** Rencontre avec l'Intruse**_

Son égotisme le poussait à faire son _come-back_ de manière théâtrale. Une bonne table dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de Londres, une entrée discrète pour maximiser l'effet de surprise… Mais lorsque qu'on lui ôta son manteau et qu'il pénétra dans le restaurant, Sherlock Holmes se retrouva piégé à son propre jeu. Il le voyait, son médecin, son colocataire, son ami… Il revoyait enfin ses cheveux blonds cendrés, apercevait de nouveau son petit nez en trompette… Mais il voyait également une infâme moustache, épaisse et beaucoup trop brune. Elle envahissait son visage, on ne voyait plus qu'elle. Dès lors, il se promit de convaincre John de raser cette horreur. Mais pour le moment, il devait assurer le _show_.

_"The game is on !"_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette "petite histoire" vous aura plût ! Je me suis inspirée de cet horrible trailer sorti avant-hier.**  
**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça coûte rien et ça fait super plaisir!**  
**(Et même si ça ne vous a pas plût, c'est toujours cool d'avoir un avis constructif)**_


	2. Il va à l'aventure

_**Titre**__** : **__**Moments clés**_

_**Disclamer**_ :

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail. **

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Nuyara :** La moustache, ça a été un gros choc pour tout le monde. Perso' je m'en remets pas.

**clarence** : Héhé merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

_**Il va à l'aventure  
**_

Au fil du temps et après plusieurs mois au côté du détective, John avait aiguisé son esprit de déduction. Lorsqu'une voiture de police était garée devant sa porte, il savait qu'une affaire attendait son ami. Lorsqu'il montait et qu'il entendait un bruit monstre provenant de premier étage, il devinait que l'enquête semblait digne d'intérêt pour le plus prétentieux des détectives. Lorsque la porte n'était pas fermée, il devinait que Sherlock voulait captiver son attention pour l'obliger à le suivre dans ses folles aventures. Alors il montait, s'intéressait à ce qui se disait, lâchait une pique à l'égard de son ami et finissait dix minutes plus tard, dans un taxi à écouter les suppositions du sociopathe. Mais cet après-midi-là, cette routine fut légèrement chamboulée. Une flopée de meurtres ? Rien de nouveau. Un schéma opérationnel similaire et fantaisiste ? Ils savaient gérer les cinglés à l'imagination débordante. Sherlock qui cherchait le déguisement parfait pour se fondre dans la masse ? Pas de problème. Sherlock qui lui imposait un déguisement pour se fondre dans la masse ? Non, là il y avait un énorme souci.

Et c'est ainsi que l'ancien soldat se retrouva affubler d'un immonde costume en velours côtelé. En prime, il allait devoir assister seul à une réunion de mordus de Tolkien alors qu'il détestait tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à cet univers fantaisiste. Mauvais souvenir d'enfance. Et bien évidemment, Sherlock ne l'accompagnerait pas. Non, Sa Majesté avait décidément "_une silhouette bien trop elfique pour un rassemblement de Hobbits_". Pourquoi diantre avait-il fallu qu'il flatte son ego en résumant le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ce génie cinglé qui lui servait de colocataire ?

La peste soit du jeune Holmes !

* * *

**Et voilàààààà. Encore un drabble très court, mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle. Je me devais de faire une petite référence à The Hobbit, Martin est tellement parfait dans ce rôle ! Et puis savoir que Benedict incarnera Smaug... Peter Jackson nous tend des perches, je vous le dis moi !**

**Alors si ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, comme toujours ça fait super plaisir !**


	3. Joyeuses déductions nocturnes

**_Titre_ : Moment Clés  
**

**_Disclamer_ : **

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail.**

* * *

**Joyeuses déductions nocturnes**

21 janvier 2013. John n'était pas rentré de la soirée et Sherlock commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait pourtant insisté pour que son ami blond soit de retour rapidement. Pour preuve, il avait lui avait envoyé une vingtaine de messages en moins d'une heure. Était-il avec une de ces guenons écervelée ? Il avait fouillé son ordinateur et n'avait rien trouvé. Cette hypothèse semblait néanmoins être la plus logique sachant que John avait sorti ses "plus beaux habits", ce qui pouvait se résumer à une paire de chaussures neuves, une chemise à carreaux moins froissée que les autres et un jean brut à coupe droite. Son parfum embaumait encore la salle de bain, ce qui prouvait qu'il s'en était allègrement aspergé. Finalement, il était bien sorti ce soir, préférant la compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle à la sienne. Il était sur une affaire bon sang ! Comment John osait-il l'abandonner ? À qui allait-il faire part de ses idées ? Qui serait son faire-valoir ? Seul le silence répondit aux questions du détective. Il entreprit alors de maltraiter son violon, pour s'aérer l'esprit jusqu'au retour de John. Mais non, sa colère ne passerait pas. Il jeta donc rageusement l'archet dans un coin de la pièce et fit les cent pas dans leur salon, comme un lion en cage. Et lorsque John rentrerait, il en prendrait pour son grade.

Peu avant minuit, le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on crochète se fit entendre. Il était de retour. Usant de toute sa concentration pour ne pas sembler impatient, Sherlock s'assit de manière à paraître nonchalant et indifférent. Dès que John eut franchi le seuil du living-room, celui-ci fut confronter au regard glacé de son ami. Analyse complète obligatoire. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas ces coups d'oeil intrusifs. Et en effet, Sherlock usait de ses années d'expérience pour savoir où était son colocataire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le brun se retrouva en face de son ami, le toisant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois. Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant d'entreprendre un de ces habituels monologues.

_- Ta chemise est déboutonnée et présente une auréole blanchâtre, diffuse, pigmentée mais peu incrustée. Tes lèvres sont sèches, bien plus rouges que d'habitude et il y a de la panure près des commissures. Tes cuticules sont rougies par l'acidité et ton haleine dégage une imperceptible odeur de bière brune. Il a une trace de rouge à lèvres sur ton col et elle est très nette. Mais je sens surtout une odeur florale et fruitée, un mélange de muguet et de pêche blanche. Odeur qui se mêle affreusement aux hespéridés à l'eau de Cologne que tu as ajoutée pour couvrir ces effluves féminins. Tu es donc allé manger un fish and chips sur North Gower Street, seul endroit où l'on trouve une panure à la bière. C'est également le seul endroit de Londres où les rinces-doigts sont artisanaux et fabriqués à partir de jus de citron frais, ce qui explique les rougeurs autour des tes ongles. Mais tu n'étais pas seul, non…_

_- Sherlock, arrête_…

_- Une jeune femme, à peine la trentaine. Son parfum est beaucoup trop sucré pour qu'elle soit plus vieille. À un moment, tu as tenté de rentrer, prétextant que ton colocataire t'attendait, et elle visiblement jalouse, t'as laissé une trace d'appartenance, un vulgaire baiser sur le col. Peu originale, elle doit donc être adepte des vieilles comédies mièvres. Mais son parfum est bien trop marqué et ce bouton ouvert… Tu es certes négligé mais tu n'oublies jamais de fermer ton premier as donc échangé plus qu'un baiser avec elle. Et dans la précipitation, tu as oublié de te rhabiller correctement. Alors pour toi, une femme compte plus que notre travail ?  
_

_- Sherlock, s'il te plaît… _Dit John, avec un léger sourire_  
_

_**Et le premier coup de minuit retentit**_. Sherlock déambulait à présent dans le salon, ponctuant ses déductions par de grands gestes théâtraux.

_- Évidemment tu es un abrutit qui se laisse charmer par une belle paire de jambes. Tes lèvres en témoignent John, rouges et gercés par les baisers échangés… Mais ce sourire que tu arbores… Tu es satisfait. Le John que je connais ne serait jamais fière d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de batifolage, tu es bien trop réservé pour ça..._

**Troisième coup.**

_- Sherlock, si tu pouvais réellement arrêter, ça serait gentil._

_- NON ! C'est trop simple, non, non, NON ! _Vociféra Sherlock, presque hystérique_. Si tu étais vraiment avec une femme, tu te serais efforcé de cacher ce qui pourrait sembler évident, pour préserver ce brin d'excitation…_

**Cinquième coup. **Le détective s'arrêta net, visiblement satisfait. Il avait enfin compris.

_- La marque de rouge à lèvres. C'est toi qui l'as faite._

_- Je savais que tu était cinglé Sherlock, mais pas à ce point…_ rétorqua le médecin.

_- Non je ne suis pas cinglé, comme tu dis. Juste plus intelligent que tout les idiots qui m'entourent. Tes lèvres, elles sont rougies parce que tu as appliqué du rouge à lèvres sur ta bouche. Tu as ensuite mordu ton col. L'arc de Cupidon n'est pas assez marqué pour être féminin, et la trace est bien trop nette pour être issue d'une bouche qui a avalé un plat aussi copieux que le fish and chips… Tu as ensuite essuyé tes lèvres avec un vulgaire mouchoir, ce qui les a irritées._

**Septième coup.**

_- Et ce parfum qui se mêlait si mal à au tient… _Ajouta le détective_. L'odeur est trop entêtante, trop neuve. Une femme avec qui tu aurais couché aurait transpiré, le parfum se serait oxydé au contact de la peau et les notes de cœur ou de fond se seraient développées. Dans ce cas précis, les notes sucrées seraient bien plus ambrées._

**Neuvième coup**. Il arrivait à la conclusion.

_- Tu as monté un petit scénario pour me mener en bateau, me tenir en haleine pendant quelques minutes. Mais pourquoi…_

En réponse, John sorti de sa poche arrière de jean un petit paquet vert, maladroitement emballé. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il le tendit à Sherlock, qui le prit et le déballa aussitôt. John Watson lui avait offert un tout nouveau téléphone. Mais en quel honneur ? Fier de son petit effet, John se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de claquer la porte, il lança d'une voix forte mais légèrement tremblante.

_- Lis la gravure qui est derrière, abrutit._

**Douzième coup.**

_**"A mon ami Sherlock Holmes,**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire."**_

* * *

**Et c'est finiiiiiii ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai publié un truc plus long... J'étais vachement inspirée.  
**

**Pour celle et ceux qui l'auront remarqué, North Gower Street est la rue où est tourné Sherlock (donc Baker Street dans la série) et la panure à la bière est une référence au premier film de Guy Ritchie**

**L'anniversaire de Sherlock est donc (dans cette fic') le 22 janvier. J'ai choisi cette date pour deux raisons. Premièrement, dans l'œuvre originale de Doyle, Sherlock Holmes est bien né en janvier. Mais nous n'avons pas la date exacte. Ensuite... Jouons au téléphone arabe ! 22/01/13... 22/1/13... 221 B... Et oui ! Le 1 et le 3 forment un B et la date forme le 221, c'est le 221 B Day !**

**Voili, voilou, si ça vous a plût, que vous avez des suggestions, des conseils ou des critiques à emettre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **


	4. Cocaïne

_**Titre**__** : **__**Moments clés**_

_**Disclamer**_ :

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail. **

* * *

_**Cocaïne**_

Il n'était plus. Parti. Et sans lui, John Watson n'était rien. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui lui avait donné gout à la vie. Ce putain d'homme, cet être unique. Cet abrutit à la silhouette élancée et à l'ego surdimensionné. Il ne verrait plus jamais ces boucles brunes, n'entendrait plus sa voix, ne sentirait plus sa présence… Car il ne reviendrait jamais. John ne voulait pas se résoudre à admettre sa disparition. Il utilisait divers euphémismes pour se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Un simple mauvais rêve. Mais la réalité était sous ses yeux, le second fauteuil du 221 B Baker Street resterait à jamais vide. Sherlock Holmes était mort. Il s'était suicidé, avait péri en paria. Mais le médecin croyait en lui. Il aurait toujours foi en ses capacités, en sa bonté cachée sous une épaisse couche d'arrogance et d'égotisme. Sherlock n'était pas un menteur. Et il ne laisserait personne salir sa mémoire. Il s'occuperait de chacun des crétins qui oseraient dire le contraire. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, John voulait simplement dormir, oublier. Le malaise semblait trop grand. Cette première nuit allait être affreusement longue. Il avait besoin de s'échapper, de penser à tout sauf à ce tragique évènement. Et il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Sherlock la cachait dans sa table de nuit. Une seringue, un garrot, dix secondes, et tout allait mieux. Un instant d'extase, où il revit une dernière fois **_son_** sourire.

* * *

**Voilàààà. En imaginant la scène, j'étais vraiment bouleversée. J'ai même faillit pleurer, c'pour dire ! **  
**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, avec un "chapitre" un peu plus joyeux et funky !**  
**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et je prends toujours le temps de vous répondre!**


	5. Google n'est pas un bon ami

**_Titre__ : __Moments clés_**

**_Disclamer_ :**

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail. **

* * *

**_Google n'est pas un bon ami_**

John était de nature curieuse. Et depuis quelque temps, il était devenu une sorte de petite star du Web anglais. Sherlock jouissait également de cette notoriété, les journaux ne parlaient que de lui et de ses aventures. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se disait à leur sujet ? Le médecin voulait absolument savoir ce que les gens pensaient du duo qu'il formait avec le détective. Une recherche Internet s'imposait. Et dans ce cas précis, Google devenait un ami fort influent. Tasse de thé en main, le blond entra quelques mots-clés.

**Recherche Google: John Watson Sherlock Holmes**

_Environ 4 740 000 résultats (0,27 secondes)_

**_La Science de la Déduction_**

_La science de la Déduction. Bonjour, je suis Sherlock holmes, l'unique détective consultât au monde. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais…_

Le site de son cinglé d'ami. Il se demandait sincèrement qui pouvait jeter un oeil à cet ennuyeux blog. Bon sang, personne ne s'intéréssant à l'odeur qu'avait la boue selon les saisons ! Il passa au site suivant.

_**Le Blog de John H. Watson**_

_Suivez les aventures de John Watson et de son ami Sherlock Holmes. De sa première rencontre avec Sherlock via Mike Stamford jusqu'à son emménagement chez Mrs Hudson…_

Ah, son blog. Il était fier de son travail. Des personnes l'accostaient maintenant dans la rue, pour le remercier, le complimenter. C'était flatteur. Et grâce à ses écrits, Sherlock trouvait chaque jour de nouveaux clients. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Trop de fierté. Cependant, son propre site ne lui apporterait pas plus d'informations.

_**Johnlock on Tumblr**_

_Trouvez et suivez tous les articles comprenant le tag Johnlock sur Tumblr. … **#Hot #Fanfic #Fanart #Sherlock #Redpantsmonday #Redpants #Confiture #Purpleshirtofsex #Gay**_

Cette recherche devenait intéressante. Tumblr ? Il ne connaissait pas. Harry lui en avait vaguement parlé une fois, mais sans plus. Et puis ce nom, Johnlock. Un mélange de leurs prénoms. C'est ainsi que se nommait leur duo sur la Toile ? A présent captivé, John décida de lire la description... Hot, super. Les informations fournies étaient donc régulièrement actualisées. Surement une source fiable. Fanfic ? Kezako ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant. Et pourquoi faisait-on allusions à des sous-vêtements rouges... Et puis "**#Gay**"... GAY ?! Il allait visiblement devoir s'accrocher. Inquiet mais intrigué, John prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de cliquer sur le lien.

Très. Mauvaise. Idée.

Il recracha son Earl Grey. La première image qui était apparu était un dessin. Une sublime illustration. Il aurait pu apprécier le jeu de couleur, de texture, le réalisme de l'œuvre, mais non. Cette "_chose"_ le dépeignait dans des positions relativement... Exotiques. En compagnie de Sherlock. Et le contenu n'était pas tout public. Sous le choc, il décida néanmoins de continuer à parcourir la page. L'intégralité de la plateforme mettait en scène leur quotidien. Visiblement, une profonde amitié les liait. Et "profond" était le mot parfait pour décrire chacun des articles. Avec "osé". Dessins, vidéos, nouvelles, absolument tout soulignait à quel point les deux hommes pouvait être proches. Très, très proche. Le médecin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ferma la fenêtre de navigation, supprima son historique et se promit de ne plus jamais chercher son nom sur Google.

* * *

_**Alors ça, c'était une putain de True Story. Martin Freeman a réellement été confronté aux fanart olé-olé... Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête**_  
_**Et j'ai voulu aussi rendre un bel hommage à Tumblr... Ah, tout ces journées passées à regarder des gifs... Que Dieu bénisse ce site.**_  
_**Pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, j'ai aussi pris le temps de traduire les vraies descriptions des sites. J'aurais voulu ajouté les liens, mais FF les supprime automatiquement...**_

**Du coup, je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


	6. Petite panne et déviance

_**Titre**__** : **__**Moments clés**_

_**Disclamer**_ :

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail. **

* * *

_**Petite panne et déviance**_

_- Je ne suis pas assez jolie ? _Murmura une jeune femme au bord des larmes.

_- Ne soit pas vexée Clara, je suis juste épuisé. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute._

John pris dans ses bras sa compagne du moment et tenta de sécher ses larmes. Cette situation était gênante, il devait l'admettre. La pauvre fille semblait mortifiée, son ego en avait pris un coup. Le médecin pouvait comprendre, voir qu'un homme n'est pas_ réceptif_ devait être vexant. Pourtant, elle était plus que jolie. Brune, yeux bleus, svelte, douce. Mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer. On ne contrôlait pas ces choses-là. Alors il tentait de la réconforter. Elle reniflait, bégayant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui clochait, qu'elle avait tout prévu pour que ce moment soit parfait. Cette attitude agaçait John. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle continuait de vouloir être rassurée. Les femmes étaient décidément bien compliquées. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre que son travail était stressant, qu'il risquait sa vie tous les jours avec Sherlock et que forcément, il avait la tête ailleurs. Le nom de son ami avait visiblement fait tiller la brune qui lâcha :

_- Tu pensais à lui pendant que nous couchions ensemble ?_

Cette question choqua profondément John, qui resta bouche bée. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Quelle femme ennuyeuse ! Il essayait d'être compatissant et elle lui balançait ça en pleine figure. Excédé, il se leva et se rhabilla. Clara s'effondra de nouveau, affirmant qu'elle n'avait jamais de chance avec les hommes, que tous ceux qui lui plaisaient étaient soit pris, soit gay. Le médecin n'écoutait même plus. Sa "virilité" avait encore une fois été remise en cause. Ils étaient amis bon sang, pas plus ! Vert de rage, il quitta précipitamment l'appartement, laissant la jeune femme en larmes. Qu'elle aille au diable !

La belle brune ne s'était pourtant pas trompée… Mais ça, John ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

**Finalement, j'ai cédé ! J'aime le Johnlock, alors je me suis accordée ce petit plaisir. Puis, c'est léger-léger. **  
**Du coup, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas laisser une petite review !**


	7. L'avis de la Femme

**_Titre_ : Moment Clés  
**

**_Disclamer_ : **

**L'univers de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Mais je bénis autant que je maudis Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour leur travail.**

* * *

_**L'avis de la Femme  
**_

Entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, il y a indéniablement quelque chose. Une sorte d'alchimie, une complicité hors du commun. Le tout teinté d'un sentiment amoureux ambigu. Je pense que ces deux-là sont gay. Il y a indéniablement plus que d'amitié entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils se sont présentés chez moi, j'ai tenté de les séduire. J'ai quand même "_enfilé_" ma tenue de combat. En général, aucun homme ne résiste. Même Jim. Mais pourtant le Vierge m'a simplement scruté du coin de l'oeil, comme un tailleur regarderait un mannequin. Pas un brin de lubricité, pas de regards insistants. Visiblement, il n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de choses. Prévisible, il n'était pas le frère de Mycroft pour rien. Et la galanterie semble être une qualité chez les Holmes. Le bougre m'a tendu son manteau. Il sentait délicieusement bon. Un accord parfait, une harmonie complète. Des notes fraîches et épicées. Cannelle, gingembre, cardamome, thé et armoise se mêlait avec harmonie aux accords boisés du cèdre et de bouleau. Délicieux et enivrant. J'aurais adoré sentir cette odeur sur ma peau après une petite heure de jeu. Mais je divague. Son ami, le docteur Watson, n'a pas cillé en me surprenant nue. Même lui ne cédait pas ? Si je n'étais pas aussi sûre de moi, j'aurais pu être blessée. Mais j'aime les défis. Dépraver cette bande de gentlemans coincés devait être jouissif. Dans le sens propre du terme. Une réunion à trois, entre deux hommes, je n'avais jamais essayé. J'aime beaucoup trop dominer, être au coeur de l'action. J'admets néanmoins être séduite par cette perspective. Deux amants pour moi toute seule... J'avoue néanmoins avoir une préférence pour Sherlock. Sa froideur laisse transparaitre une certaine sensualité. Je me vois bien mordre jusqu'au sang ses jolies lèvres. Elles doivent être exquises. Et je suis sûre qu'il serait réceptif.  
Puis ces rustres d'américains ont fait leur apparition. Et j'ai tout de suite vu le visage du jeune Holmes changer. Toujours aussi sûr de lui et arrogant mais ses traits semblaient plus tirés et sa bouche légèrement plus grave. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Cette réaction de la part du brun avait titillé ma curiosité : il était souvent décrit comme un homme froid et insensible. Ce John avait donc une place dans son cœur. Cela devrait intéresser Moriarty.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est un peu plus osé que d'habitude, mais j'avais vraiment envie de décrire le duo au travers des yeux d'Adler. Et je la vois bien en mode "grosse cinglée lubrique".**

**Donc si cela vous a pl****ût, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, comme toujours, ça fait zizir! **


End file.
